Going Looney
by gravity5
Summary: Daffy and Tina break each other's hearts and decide to go their seperate ways. What happens when Daffy tries to reconcile with his old ways? I do not own the cover art.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

** Hello everyone. First off, I want to say that this is set in the Looney Tunes Show universe. Don't click that back button! Good. Secondly, I want to mention a story that I based the theme off of. It's called Glowing by The Newldea. It's also a Looney Tunes story. Now that we're done with intros, let's get to the story. **

On a beautiful blistering and blustering day, Daffy and Tina were having a park date while trying to protect themselves from the rain.

"Why didn't you check the weather?" Tina asked.

"They said it would be a sunny day all day," Daffy explained.

"When did they say that?"

"Last week."

Tina facepalmed. She knew this date was going to be a disaster, as usual. Daffy tried to redeem himself by taking her to a fancy restaurant. He had forgotten to make a reservation and they wouldn't let him in no matter how much he cried, begged, or threatened. He decided to hold off on the eating and took her on a little boat ride since the weather cleared up. They laughed and enjoyed each other's company. Daffy takes a wrong turn to a river leading to a waterfall up ahead. He tried to backpaddle but the current was too strong and he was much too late.

After they dried off with Tina looking visibly annoyed, Daffy took her to a nearby deli. As they sat down to eat, Daffy accidentally put hot sauce in his sandwich instead of ketchup. When he started freaking out, Tina quickly gave him some water and he calmed down. Everyone around them was busting their stitches laughing at them, ridiculing them. When they were done, Daffy took Tina to her place.

"Well, this was as eventful as usual. The public humiliation came right on time," Tina stated.

"Well it wasn't my fault," Daffy retorted.

"Right. Sure it isn't. Anyway, I got you a present. Happy one year anniversary, Daffy," Tina told him as she presented a box. Daffy checked his pockets and gulped with sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Your present was on the boat," Daffy admitted, hanging his head. "I'm sorry the boat was responsible for carrying your present into the current."

"Oh of course. It was the boat's fault. It was the rain's fault for coming without knowing. It's everybody else's fault but yours, isn't it?"

"I said I was sorry."

"Your lame sorry isn't good enough this time. This hasn't happened once or twice. It's been countless times."

"You're being overdramatic, as per usual."

"Are you serious?! Are you freaking going there?"

"Yes, I am. It's like nothing ever pleases you."

"Well sorry that I don't like having to brave the elements every time we have a date. Sorry I don't like being ridiculed every time I'm seen with you. I'm surprised no one throws tomatoes at me and screams, "Encore!" as I walk by, asking for more."

"You're a rude, insensitive bitch you know that? You give me crap every time we have a bad date. You're not perfect either, princess."

"At least I'm not a failed actor and an idiotic louse who never takes responsibility for anything."

"You don't want me? You don't like what I do for you? Fine, I'll leave."

"Leave and never come back because we're done." Those last two words pierced Daffy's heart like a newly-sharpened sword. He slowly leaves the apartment for the last time.

Daffy had been moping around in his room for a week and a half. He didn't come down for food, water, or his recliner. His state left Bugs worried out of his mind. Bugs decided to knock on Daffy's door.

"Hey Daffy. Can I come in?" Bugs asked.

"No," Daffy replied flatly.

"What's up, doc?" Bugs inquired.

"She...she...she freaking left me and it's all my fault. It's all over."

"I'm sorry Daffy. But, you know, it's not over. You can recover. You always do."

"Bugs, have you ever loved someone so much you'd want to give them all of you? You'd want to give them your life, your love, your secrets and your insecurities, and want to take all of theirs, and just want to make them happy for the rest of their life?"

"I think I do."

"How would you feel if the single most important person in your life was violently ripped away from you, it was all your fault, and you couldn't do anything about it?"

Bugs wipes the tears from his eyes he didn't know were coming and goes to Lola to see if she has any idea what to do.

"We just need to give him an incentive," Lola advised.

"An incentive? Like what?" Bugs questioned.

"I don't know. What are Daffy's favorite things?" Lola asked.

"I can think of a few," Bugs replied.

"Let's hope these items can at least get him to step out," Lola stated.

Back at the house now, they started yelling all sorts of things to lure their friend out.

"Hey Daffy, someone here said you won a million dollars!" Bugs shouted.

"Daffy, your easy chair has been destroyed!" Lola yelled.

"Your grandmummy came to visit you," Bugs tried.

After every attempt, there was still no answer.

Now, let us turn our focus to Daffy. He was sitting in the middle of his room, sobbing to himself. He thought, _Why can't they just leave me alone? I don't want to be cheered up. I want to die. If only I could. _

Daffy picks up a framed picture of Tina and held it to his chest.

"Why did you leave me?!" Daffy shouted. "Why did you abandon me? I love you! I love you so much! You were all I had. Why?!"

He started to trash his room. He picked up a bat and started destroying everything in sight. All the shelves came crashing down. The TV screen was busted open. He dropped the bat and punched a hole in the wall. When he finished, he dropped to his knees and cried for hours on end until he finally passed out.

The next morning, Bugs took a visit to Tina's house. He rings the doorbell and she answers it wearing a black, fluffy robe while holding a coffee mug.

"What do you want?" she groaned.

"May I come in?" Bugs asked.

She just stepped aside leaving the door ajar. He stepped in to see the messy apartment that was normally clean. He noticed the bags under her eyes and how bloodshot her eyes are.

"The place is looking...nice," Bugs commented.

"Thanks," Tina replied bluntly, taking a sip of coffee.

"Look, I need to talk to you, he stated."

"About what?" she asked, her face remaining emotionless.

"I need to know what happened between you two."

"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Don't want to talk about it? Daffy is beating himself up over this. He's been crying nonstop. He won't let anyone in and he hasn't come out for a week and a half. What did you do to him?"

"...Get out."

"No. I am not leaving until I get some answers."  
"I said get out!" Tina yelled as she punched Bugs in the face.

She tried to strike again but Bugs pushed her back onto her couch.

"Fine, I'll leave. Have a nice day" Bugs said with fake happiness which left the second he slammed the door behind him.

**A/N: That's it for now. What do you think will happen? What will become of Daffy? Why did Tina hit Bugs? I don't know. Review, favorite, follow. I'll see you next time. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: Keep On Trying

**A/N: Hello everyone. Just a bit of a disclaimer here. There is drug usage. I really do not care if this particular drug makes someone act this way. I am making my character act this way for story purposes. **

A couple days later, Lola visited Tina's residence. She knocks on the door and realizes it's open. When she steps in, Tina is sitting on the couch clutching her empty coffee mug.

"Are you okay?" Lola asked.

"You know, I punched your boyfriend a couple day ago. You better leave before it happens to you," Tina responds.

"No no. I don't want to fight. I just want to know about you and how you're feeling, hun," Lola tells her as she makes a new pot of coffee.

"Mhm," Tina says.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"How did you get out of work?"

"I said a relative of mine died."

"Did you love him?"

Tina could not keep up her facade any longer so she starts to break down and cry. Lola hugs her tight and fills her coffee cup.

"I'm going to live here until you get back on your feet. No buts," Lola demanded as she continued to comfort her.

Bugs decides to go to someone else for help. He knocks on Granny's door.

"Hello, deary. What can I do for you today?" Granny greets.

"I just wanted to borrow some sugar," Bugs told her.

"Really? Well, I'll be right back with some," Granny agreed as she stepped into her kitchen.

Bugs rushed over to Tweety who was currently sitting in his cage.

"Hey Tweety. I have a job for you," Bugs said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Daffy hasn't been feeling well and won't let me in. Do you think you could fly around our air vent and take a peek at what he's doing?" Bugs explained.

"You can count on me," Tweety agreed.

Bugs whistled as he unlocked the door to set Tweety free. A few moments later, Granny came out with a jar filled with sugar.

"Here you go. Now, how is that Daffy? I haven't seen him up to any of his shenanigans in a while," Granny mentioned as she handed over the sugar.

"Daffy's just having a hard time right now," Bugs said.

"I see. I was having a hard time too, a long time ago," Granny said.

"Hold on," Bugs replied as he sat comfortably on the couch with some popcorn and soda. "Continue."

"Well," she started. "It all began in 1942. The man I was courting at the time had to go into war. He told me that if he survived, he would come back and marry me. I waited for years, even after the war. When I was convinced he was dead, I called a friend of mine to see if she heard any news of his funeral. She told me the worst thing I had ever heard in my life. She said he was married with six kids. He had completely forgotten about me and what we had. When my friend heard of this, she stopped me from crying and helped me be happy again. Just goes to show you that no matter what happens, if you have great friends to help you, you can overcome any obstacle no matter how hard. Maybe Daffy just needs someone to talk to."

Bugs looked at her with amazement, thanked her for the sugar, and left.

Daffy is sitting in his room watching his old cartoons on an old VHS TV. _'What does he have that I don't?_' Daffy thought. _'I used to be somewhat charming. I had fame and I had girls. What went wrong? What am I missing now?' _

**A/N: Yes, that is it. A new chapter will come out very soon. Review, favorite, and follow. Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Maybe

**A/N: Hello. I'm back. Yada yada, let's just get to the story, shall we? **

Lola and Tina sat on the living room couch in the now clean apartment. Lola practically forced Tina out of bed and to do something productive with her life. They both enjoyed a cup of tea with Tina feeling a little better.

"So are you ready to talk about your ex?" Lola asked.

"What do you need to know?" Tina asked, taking a sip.

"How do you feel about him?" Lola questioned.

"Well," Tina started as she pulled out a mile long list. "He's rude, annoying, obnoxious, selfish, arrogant, insensitive, boastful, dishonest, egocentric, careless, impolite, and a little weirdo."

"He may be all of those things and a lot more but remember that you're no bucket of sunshine, either. There's no such thing as a perfect relationship unless you make it happen. Look at me! I am weird, indecisive, ramble a lot, get distracted, and I can barely go a second without looking like an overzealous freak and you know what? Bugs puts up with all of that because he loves me and I love him. That's all that that matters."

"Easy for you. You're not me and you don't know what I've been through. I know I'm not perfect. I am the Queen of Imperfect. I'm mean, pushy, over-sensitive at inappropriate times, insecure, and a loud-mouth bitch. You really don't know what it's like to be me. You really don't."

"Maybe I'd like to know."

And for the next 3 hours, they sat and talked and for the first time in a long while Tina smiled.

Bugs was still holding up the fort at home, though not very well. He stared at a blank TV screen and his leg was bouncing up and don as if he had drunk 20 gallons of coffee. Speedy raced in, in his usual way, and looked at Bugs' state.

"What are you doing?" Speedy asked.

"Watching TV," Bugs replied.

"Is this about Daffy? You would usually just ignore it and wait until he comes out," Speedy stated.

"Maybe if this were for something silly like a contest or an insignificant want. I am genuinely worried about him right now," Bugs told him.

"How long has he been in there?"

"Two weeks."

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. He always is."

"I hope so. I really hope so."

Daffy was still on the floor watching his old cartoons on the little old TV trying to figure out what he was missing.

"I got it! I used to be...hmm...zany. I was carefree. I was a shady businessman who had way too much time on his hands, caused trouble wherever I went, and was too into girl and money but life was great. What happened to me? People loved me, even when I didn't realize it. I really did have it all. I need to get that back. But how? Do I have to? Do I need to? I have to talk to someone," he concluded.

He got out his phone and called Melissa Duck.

"Hello Daffy. What do you want?" Melissa said bluntly.

"I need someone to talk to," Daffy replied.

"Why do you want me?" Melissa asked, bored.

"I just need an opinion. I was thinking about who I am now and who I was before. I want to know who people liked better."

"Daffy, everyone misses the old you. You were funny, spontaneous, and charming. You had a natural high. What happened to that guy?"

"I mellowed out. I thought it would help people accept me. I wouldn't get into as much trouble. I thought it was a good thing."

"Hun, it was a terrible idea. I loved the old you. The outrageous you. Go wild. Go crazy. Go looney."

Daffy said his goodbye and hung up the phone. He goes into his closet and picks up a small wooden box with a bag of weed inside. It helped him when he felt down and needed a pick me up. He hasn't touched it since the transformation. When he finally decided to roll up and take a long drag, he didn't feel anything at first. A few minutes (and more than a few drags) later his body felt tingly and he yelled his famous "Woohoo!" while bouncing off the walls. When he finally calmed down, his heart was beating very fast and he felt a rush. That was what he was missing.

**A/N: Woah, Daffy. You sure? Is he really going to do this? Only one way to find out. Wait until the next chapter. Make sure to review, follow, and favorite. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4: Looking For You

**A/N: Let's just get this show on the road.**

As you all hopefully remember, Tweety is still in the vent spying on Daffy. He sees everything and decides to wake Bugs in the morning to report. Bugs jumps out of bed and banged on Daffy's door.

"Daffy! I know you're in there! Open up or I'm breaking down the door!" Bugs warned.

After a few seconds of silence, Bugs broke down the door to see no sign of Daffy and an open window. Thinking the worst, he looks out the window but sees absolutely nothing. He quickly takes out his cell and speed dials Lola.

"Come over quick. Daffy is gone and we need to look for him because I can't find him and-," Bugs rushed.

"Okay, okay. I'll be right there," Lola agreed as she hung up.

"What's up?" Tina asked her.

"Daffy's missing and we need to find him ASAP," Lola explained as she pulled Tina into her car and drove to Bugs' house.

When they arrived, they saw Bugs pacing on his front porch. He smiled at Lola but glared at Tina.

"Look," Tina started. "I know we're not on good terms but I still care about Daffy and don't want to see him get hurt so I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

Bugs nodded and explained the whole story Tweety told him.

"The weird thing is that i saw a cloud form of his body. He hasn't been able to do that in a while. He's also restarted his smoking habit. He is going looney again," Bugs stated.

"This is...good. Oh wait. I mean this is bad. Yep, very bad. Well, what do we do?" Lola asked.

"We've got to find him before the police do or someone worse. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going looney too. It's the only way we can keep up with him," Bugs said.

"But Bun-Bun," Lola whimpered.

"I have to. Just remember that I won't be the same person and i may say things I don't mean but remember I still love ya, okay?" Bugs replied.

He kissed her and she smiled brightly. He gets a firework and a match, lights it up, and flies off into the sky. The girls try to look for him after the firework spectacular. Lola felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Bugs munching on a carrot.

"What's up, doc?" he greeted.

He saw Tina and started to growl and bark like a dog.

"No, boy. She's helping us, remember?" Lola explained.

"Oh yeah. Here, let's take my car," Bugs said, already inside.

As soon as the girls got in, he rushed out of the driveway and sped through traffic like a madman. Tina and Lola were holding onto each other for dear life until Bugs finally slowed down.

"so, do you have any idea where he is?" Tina asked.

"We know he did not fly south for the winter. I'll just drive around until I see any sign of him," Bugs said.

He starts to speed up and Tina barfed out the window.

On the other hand, Daffy seems to be enjoying himself while everyone is looking for/worrying about him. Now not having a care in the world, he steals the apples of a fruit vendor and taunts him as he fails to catch the duck.

"Woops, missed me. Haha. Gotta do better than that," Daffy teased as he escaped the vendor's rage.

He was starting to lose his high so he lit up out in the open and right in front of a gang of police officers. They surround him as he starts to smoke.

"Want a hit?" Daffy asks, sheepishly.

They all attack him at once. As they are fighting in a cloud of dust, Daffy steps out and takes a leisurely stroll but speeds up when the police realizes he's gone.

The three had been traveling for hours and the day was turning into night. Bugs abruptly stops the car...in the middle of the desert, causing Tina's head to hit the front seat.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Tina groaned, rubbing her head.

"I'm exhausted," Bugs exaggerated as he melted into a puddle. "I'm going to hit the hay."

"He yawns, digs a rabbit hole, and jumps in.

"I'll just go in there too," Lola agrees as she jumps in.

Tina sleeps in the backseat, using a blanket she found in the glove compartment (which was also filled with many gloves).

_Daffy you idiot, _she thought. _We're trying to find you and you just seem farther away. Come back, please,' _Tina thought. _They need you. I might kinda need you too. _

**A/N: And that's the end of the chapter. Make sure to review, follow, and favorite. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ciao!**


End file.
